1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to accumulators for automotive air conditioning systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a retaining clip for securing a desiccant bag in such an accumulator.
2. Disclosure Information
It is known to place an adsorbent device such as a flexible bag of desiccant, in an accumulator of an automotive air conditioning system to adsorb undesirable substances from the refrigerant. Numerous ways of securing the adsorbent device in position have been proposed, such as by flaps, harnesses, and wires. Typically, the flaps or harnesses are attached to the refrigerant pipes by threading the pipe through an aperture in a flap attached to a casing of the adsorbent device such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,649. It has also been known to mechanically wire the adsorbent device between the refrigerant pipes. In such a configuration, it is necessary to first surround the adsorbent device with a piece of heat resistant material to protect the device during fabrication of the accumulator. One such mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,035, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.